1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging system for charging batteries of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As issues such as global warming, environmental pollution, and the like, have emerged, research into development of eco-friendly vehicles capable of minimizing environmental pollution has been actively conducted in an automobile industrial field and market thereof has gradually expanded. Electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and plug-in hybrid vehicles, as eco-friendly vehicles or green vehicles, employing a motor generating a driving force using electric energy, instead of an engine generating a driving force by burning existing fossil fuel, have been released worldwide. Eco-friendly vehicle technologies using electric energy mostly charge a battery provided therein from a grid to utilize the battery to drive a motor. Thus, eco-friendly vehicles using electric energy require an on-board charging circuit for charging electric energy provided from the grid in the battery.
An on-board charging circuit, an essential circuit for charging a battery of an eco-friendly vehicle, may be implemented using various topologies but most on-board charging circuits are implemented by a high frequency transformer and filter for insulation, a plurality of switching elements, and control module. Thus, since the eco-friendly vehicle further separately includes an on-board charging circuit, cost and a volume of a vehicle are inevitably increased. In particular, since a transformer provided in an on-board charging circuit uses a magnetic circuit, a size of the transformer is increased according to capacity and the transformer requires a large weight and volume.
Thus, various research and development are required to reduce volume, weight, and cost of a vehicle increased by an on-board charging circuit provided in an eco-friendly vehicle in the art.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.